1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for continuously forming, sealing and filling flexible packages with materials in order to achieve a rapid throughput of packages at the output of a conveyor system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for continuously forming, sealing and filling flexible packages with hot pasteurized or sterile beverages in an aseptic or ultra-clean environment, and post-treating the package emerging from the sterile environment in a clean environment in route to a case packer, or other secondary package-forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, the forming, sealing and filling of flexible packages, and particularly aseptic packages, have been performed by various techniques and apparatus. But, due to the nature of the packages to be filled and formed, and the aseptic environment requirements, conventional systems have not had sufficiently rapid throughput to achieve the desired efficiencies in the assembly line.
Preferably, it is desirable to achieve 80 to 85% efficiency of the assembly line, but heretofore such efficiencies have not been achievable. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a system and method for continuously forming, sealing and filling flexible packages at increased rates of speed as compared to prior techniques and systems.
Accordingly, it is a primary aspect of the present invention to provide a method and system for continuously forming, sealing and filling flexible packages at high efficiencies and throughput speeds.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a system that continuously forms the flexible packages from a continuous web of flexible material fed from roll-stock, wherein the packages formed have bottom and top gussets.
In another aspect of the present invention, the continuous web of material is continuously formed and filled with liquid in continuous motion without stopping or indexing the packages through various operational stations of the conveyor system.
These and other aspects of the present invention are achieved by providing a method of continuously forming, sealing and filling flexible packages with materials comprising the steps of:
a) feeding a continuous web of plastic sheet material into a package-forming unit;
b) outputting a continuous web of packages including a series of juxtaposed shaped packages from the forming unit, the shaped packages having a closed bottom; two open sides, and an open top defining a fill opening;
c) sealing the open sides while continuously feeding the web of packages through a side-seaming unit;
d) filling the packages with liquid through said open tops while continuously feeding the web of packages through a filling unit;
e) sealing the open top of the respective packages while continuously feeding the web of packages through a top sealing unit; and
f) severing the respective filled and sealed packages from the web to form individual packages therefrom.
In the method of the present invention, a step of sterilizing the web may be performed between the foregoing steps a) and b) if the packages to be filled are to be sterilized.
In the method of the present invention, steps a) to e) described above are preferably performed within an aseptic or ultra-clean environment. But, the severing of the respective filled and sealed packages from the web to form individual packages therefrom; securing a drinking straw to each package on the web, and forming secondary packages are merely performed in a clean, rather than an aseptic or sterile environment.
The present invention also relates to a system including various means and units in combination for performing the above enumerated steps of the method of the present invention.
Other variations in the present invention may include a step for attaching a spout to the fill opening of the packages; filling the packages with low acid, beverages, or foods such as milk products higher acid beverages such as citrus juices; particulate material including citrus pulp, or fruit particles; and use of foil-plastic and plastic-plastic laminates for the web material.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.